Cars:The Legacy Of Carrie
Cars:The Legacy Of Carrie is a brainmade movie by user Our Green Tornado. It is obviously The Kids Are OK, but with Carrie White. Almost all the characters from Stephen King's Carrie are replaced by original characters named after real-life persons, and the protagonist has more than just telekinesis. Plot Act I Sue Snell, haunted witness and tour guide to our story, struggles to recount the incidents leading up to the tragic but glorious night of May 28. As she's questioned about the past, figures from her life in high school appear. Whatever their differences be, the good girl Sue, her varsity-athlete boyfriend Tommy Ross, her spoiled-rotten best friend Carol, Carol's trouble-maker boyfriend Sebastian, or perennial misfit Carrie White—they are all wrestling with the same insecurities and united in their desire to belong("In"). After gym class, Carrie is attacked by Ishani from Planes. Her terrified screams for help and seeming ignorance about what's happening to her amuse and inflame the girls. With Tommy as ringleader, Sue and the others encircle Carrie, gleefully chanting names and savagely taunting her. As gym teacher Miss Gardner races in at the height of Carrie's hysteria, an overhead light bulb inexplicably explodes. When the girls are reprimanded, they dismissively rationalize, "It's just Carrie," the butt of their jokes since childhood. Miss Gardner and guidance counselor/English teacher Mr. Stephens send Carrie home for the rest of the day. But even as she leaves, her classmates' hurtful insults and name-calling ricochet in Carrie's mind until she cracks in fury("Carrie"). Tommy and his pals discuss the upcoming senior prom as Seb roars in on his skateboard, clowning around. Carrie passes by and he jeeringly ridicules her. But when she turns a furious glance in his direction, he goes sprawling. Angry and embarrassed, Seb tries to blame his seeming clumsiness on Carrie, but the other guys just laugh. At the Cars Fans clubhouse, Sarah Fox, one of the gang elites works at her sewing machine and sings along to her favorite evangelical radio program("Open Your Heart"). When the still-troubled Carrie arrives home, she reluctantly joins in the hymn. As Shawna Jarrett, the gang leader, begins chattering about her favorite ships("The Ships Have Sailed"), Carrie cuts in and begins singing about ''her ''favorite ships(A Dangerous Lightning Storm"). When Carrie resists, Shawna locks her in a cupboard and leaves her there. With her parents out of town, Carol throws a party at which she recounts to the kids the details of that day's incident with Carrie in the locker room. When Sue—confused and upset about her role in the hazing—protests that it wasn't funny, Carol perversely instructs her in the natural order of things("The World According to Carol"). Upset by Carol's toxic message, Sue turns her back on her best friend and leaves with Tommy. Meanwhile, Carrie is still locked in the cupboard with the book she wrote. When she gets to the part "I've been asked if Jackson Storm was made in a laboratory from spare parts by a mad scientist. I've also heard the theory that he's controlled remotely by a supercomputer with artificial intelligence. There's even a rumor that his engine came from an alien spaceship that crash-landed in the desert.", she begins fantasizing about Lightning McQueen falling in love with Storm("E.T") Suddenly, an alien shows up and opens the door, freeing her. The alien transfers her divine powers to Carrie before passing away, turning her into a superhuman. In English class, Mr. Stephens praises a poem Tommy has written, and has him recite his work("Dreamer in Disguise"). When the teacher asks the unruly students for reactions, Carrie volunteers. Her heartfelt emotion only provokes the other kids' mockery. After class, Sue acts on Tommy's advice and tries to apologize to Carrie but, thinking it's some kind of trick, Carrie explodes at her and storms off. Shaken and shocked into awareness, Sue muses on their encounter("Once You See"). Miss Gardner rebukes the girls for their reckless mistreatment of Carrie and demands that they apologize to her – or else. They all do, except for Carol, who instead hurls a vicious invective at Carrie, causing Miss Gardner to kick Carol out of the prom. Frantic, Carol tries to rally the girls to join her in defying their teacher until Sue shouts defiance. Battle lines are drawn; the best friends are now enemies. When Miss Gardner apologizes to the sobbing Carrie for what just happened, Carrie surprises her by insisting that she's got to let Carol go to Prom. Carrie points out that for girls like Carol, Prom is like a dream. When pressed, Carrie admits that she herself is not going. Moved by Carrie's lack of self-esteem and her need for support, Miss Gardner assures her that things can change("Unsuspecting Hearts"). Determined to do right by Carrie, Sue asks Tommy for help with a plan she's devised. Similarly, Carol, blaming Carrie for her humiliation, interrupts a make-out session with Seb to get his help in her plot for revenge("Do Me A Favor"). Alone in the library, Carrie reads about telekinesis from a book. Concentrating intensely, she succeeds in moving chairs across the room without touching them, startling herself with this newfound power. In retrospect, the exploding light bulb in the gym and Seb's tumble from his skateboard start to make sense. Nervous but honoring Sue's request, Tommy arrives at Carrie's front door and asks her to Prom. Wary, she repeatedly refuses, until Shawna calls her in for dinner. Worried that her leader will find her with Tommy, Carrie hurriedly accepts the offer to be his date. As he leaves, she calls out a joyous "thank you" as it begins to rain. While the storm outside intensifies, Carrie excitedly tells Margaret of her Prom invitation, triggering Shawna's own tortured reverie("I Remember How Those Boys Could Dance"). When she orders Carrie to tell Tommy that she can't go, they battle and, as rain starts to blow in, Shawna walks away to close the windows. "I'll get them!" Carrie shouts and uses her mind to slam them shut. Horrified by this display of power that she's certain is out of this world, Shawna cowers in fear as Carrie calmly finishes her dessert. Carrie goes to her quarters and confronts Ishani, saying "You can't scare me!" and kills her in "her manner of execution". Later, the entire gang is invited to the wedding of David-Chan and Monica(also Cars Fans members), but not Carrie, who is left alone and watches Planes 2("Lost On You"). Thank goodness, she is able to witness the event with her powers. During the event, she imagines how Blade Ranger and Dusty Crophopper's DATE(acronym for something that begins with "danger") will turn out. Then, she finds that she sees a green light whenever she uses her powers, and suspects it is because of her hero, Ripslinger. Act II Preparations for Prom and the news that Tommy's taking Carrie preoccupy everyone at school, including Carol and Simcha Gutnicki and his girlfriend Sara, who sneak into the gymnasium with cans of paint and cute, fluffy dolls, and set their own nasty prank in place("A Night We'll Never Forget"). Miss Gardner, suspicious of Sue's motives in having Tommy invite Carrie, warns them both that if they hurt Carrie in any way, they'll have to answer to her. Sue worries that Tommy is mad at her too, but insists he's merely disappointed, wanting to take his girlfriend to Prom. To make up for the event they're going to miss, he takes her into the half-decorated gym to share a private romantic moment("You Shine"). Back at the high school, Sue is confronted by girls who are upset that Carrie is going to the prom. Sue believes she is doing the right thing but realizes that doing the right thing is not always easy("It Hurts to be Strong"). Getting ready for the prom, Carrie dreams about her date and, in a positive display of her special powers, she sends her dress, shoes, and hairbrush dancing through the air("I'm Not Alone"). Shawna tries one more time to convince Carrie not to go to the prom("Carrie(Reprise)"), but Carrie doesn't listen. It's finally Prom Night. The kids are electric with nervous excitement, and Carrie, no less anxious, resolves to make the most of the evening("Why Not Me?"). Frantic with worry, Shawna tries to undermine Carrie's confidence("Stay Here Instead"). Just then, Tommy arrives, and Carrie, looking ravishing in the gown she's made herself, departs with him. Alone, Shawna struggles with fundamentalist scriptures. "She must be sacrificed. Anyone who doesn't ship SalQueen or Jacruz or Dushani must be killed. Sally and Lightning, Jackson and Cruz, and Dusty and Ishani are perfect couples!" At the gym, the psyched kids show off their Prom finery and pose for yearbook photos. Tommy enters with Carrie, and the crowd's reaction to her stunning transformation turns from initially hostile to unexpectedly welcoming("Prom Arrival"). Miss Gardner, surprised and delighted by Carrie's new self-assurance, shares her own recollection of Prom, and teacher and student trade notes on this timeless high school ritual ("Unsuspecting Hearts(Reprise)"). After much coaxing, Tommy leads a hesitant Carrie onto the dance floor where they're observed—first by Sue, who's felt compelled to sneak in and see how her plan has worked out, and then by Carol's' partner-in-crime, Libby ("Dreamer in Disguise(Reprise)"). Carol and Seb, hidden high in the rafters above, prepare to unleash their prank, as Sue comes upon Libby switching real Prom ballots for fake ones, arousing her suspicions("Prom Climax"). Votes tabulated, Mr. Stephens and Miss Gardner announce Tommy and Carrie as Prom King and Queen. While the assembled salute them with the school song ("Alma Mater"), Sue spots the bucket dangling above the coronation area, confirming her worst suspicions. Frantic, she tries to warn Miss Gardner, but the teacher, who's been wary of Sue's motives in forgoing her Prom in favor of Carrie, pushes her out of the gym. Carol cues Seb, who yanks the bucket and drenches Carrie in paint. As the Prom-goers' stunned silence turns to derisive laughter, her unimaginable humiliation turns to fury—and then madness. Lashing out with her power, she exacts a terrible revenge on friend and foe alike("The Destruction"). She summons a space fleet who follows only the command of the One With Power(something like MARVEL's the One Above All), and orders them to kill everyone who is associated with her, except those who ship LightningStorm and Bladusty. Powerless, Sue watches her classmates all perish. She alone survives. As emergency whistles sound and sirens wail, Sue follows the path of destruction that leads through the street to the Cars Fans base("Savin' Me"). An enraged Carrie executes Sally and burns down the base. Shawna comforts Carrie("Carrie(2nd Reprise)") and then stabs her fatally. Carrie retaliates, killing Shawna with her powers, and she apologizes as her leader dies. Sue, the only student who was not at the prom, discovers Carrie and comforts her as she dies. Later, it is shown that the gang has been renamed "Lightning & Storm", and Sue is the new leader. A phoenix flies over the rebuilt secret base, suggesting that Carrie's spirit still lives. Starring * Carrie White, a 16-year-old LightningStorm fanatic and the current "The One With Power". * The Alien, the deceased former "The One With Power" * Sue Snell * Shawna Jarrett * Tommy Ross * Carol * Sebastian * Sarah Fox * Simcha Gutnicki * Sara * David Chan * Monica * Libby Music # E.T-Katy Perry # Lost On You-LP # Savin' Me-Nickelback # Life Is A Highway-Rascal Flatts(end credit song) Act I Numbers # "Overture"-Orchestra # "In"-Students # "Carrie"-Carrie # "Open Your Heart"-Reverend Bliss, Sarah, Carrie, Choir # "The World According to Carol"-Carol, Seb, Sue, Tommy, Students # "Tommy's Poem(Dreamer in Disguise)"-Tommy # "Once You See"-Sue # "Unsuspecting Hearts"-Miss Gardner, Carrie # "Do Me a Favor"-Sue, Carol, Tommy, Seb, Students # "I Remember How Those Boys Could Dance"-Carrie, Shawna Act II Numbers # "A Night We'll Never Forget"-Carrie, Carol, Seb, Sue, Students # "White Star"-Sue # "I'm Not Alone"-Carrie # "Carrie"(Reprise)-Shawna and Carrie # "You Shine"-Tommy, Sue # "Why Not Me?"-Carrie # "Stay Here Instead"-Shawna, Carrie # "Wotta Night"-Ensemble # "Unsuspecting Hearts" (Reprise)-Miss Gardner and Carrie # "Alma Mater"-Ensemble # "The Destruction"-Carrie # "Carrie (Finale)"-Shawna Category:Cars (franchise) Category:Crossovers